Conociendo a Trixie
by AJcosmo
Summary: REMY NOS EXPLICA DE COMO TRIXIE SE ENAMORO DE EL Y LAS "COSILLAS" QUE PASARON EN ESE MOMENTO


Conociendo a Trixie

Por AJcosmo

Hola mi nombre es Remy, acabo de cumplir los 16 años y esto me sucedió hace dos semanas.

La libertad… es una de esas cosas que disfrutas desde que dejas la casa de tus padres, la experiencia de vivir haciendo lo que quieres cuando quieres y como quieres. El dinero nunca me ha hecho falta, de hecho con mi dinero me compre un apartamento en la parte bonita de la ciudad, viviendo con un compañero que asiste al igual que yo, a una cara escuela de negocios.

Pero a los 16 años comienza esa hambre de carne que sienten todos los chicos normales, asi que cuando aparece una chica, lo primero que haces es hacer un juego, algo tonto que crees que funcionara y que no provoque que te den una tremenda cachetada que te dejara con un moretón durante un mes.

Mi mejor amiga es Trixie Tang, así es, como lo oyen Trixie Tang es mi mejor amiga, vamos a la misma escuela de negocios, y ella me visitaba en mi depa casi todos los días con el pretexto de que no tenia nada que hacer y que no tenia con quien estar en su casa.

Ese día en especial quise jugar con ella, sin que se diera cuenta trate de hacerle "calzon chino" ya saben, la técnica de jalar la ropa interior de alguien a tal grado de que degustara el algodón hasta la garganta, como yo soy mas alto que ella no se mi hizo difícil conseguirlo, y después de algunos minutos de pelea, forcejeo y risas, casi lo logre, mientras teníamos esos momento nuestros cuerpos rozaban y sentíamos la suavidad del uno con el otro, sentía su respiración y ella sentía la mia, entonces el asunto paso a otro nivel, mis manos poco a poco ya buscaban algo mas que su lindo cachetero, la respiración de los dos comenzó a agitarse, mientras que nuestros cuerpos rozaban aun mas pero un cierto aire de lujuria.

Pero cuando mas estábamos poniéndonos cómodos "clic" se abría la puerta del departamento, era Edward, mi compañero de cuarto, rápidamente quite mis manos de su cuerpo y Trixie hizo lo mismo con las suyas, cabe mencionar que Edward es dos años mayor y es un poco conservador, es un buen tipo, pero es muy intolerante en las cuestiones de sexo y amor.

Eddy comenzó a interrogarnos y solo contestamos que estábamos revisando unos apuntes escolares y que como ya habíamos terminado decidimos movernos a mi habitación.

Cuando nos acostamos en mi cama, Trixie junto sus labios con los míos, fue cuando mis manos alcanzaron el botón de su pantalón y empecé a desabrocharlo, rápidamente mis manos volvieron a ocupar el lugar que ya tenían cuando Eddy llego al depa, su lindo trasero.

Para ese momento nuestros cuerpos ya estaban demasiado excitados como para parar lo que estábamos haciendo, las caricias y los besos ya no eran suficientes, ambos sabíamos que necesitábamos mas y queríamos mas, y quiero decirles que ella y yo somos inexpertos en la materia de erotismo y sexo, pero sabíamos lo que queríamos, le hice entender que podíamos explorarnos, al parecer ella entendía el mensaje pero su lindo rostro reflejaba inseguridad o desconfianza.

La invite, la convencí con palabras claras y sin trabas, accedió a pesar de saber que Eddy tenia ideas conservadoras y hasta ella podía meterse en un tremendo problema con sus padres, pero como ella era una chica valiente y arriesgada, y yo no me quedaba atrás, así que comenzamos a despojarnos de nuestra ropa, primero hasta quedar en ropa interior, ahora agradezco las horas en el gimnasio para tener una figura digna de un muchacho de mi clase social, y Trixie… se veía simplemente hermosa en ropa intima.

Antes de seguir me pregunto que si tenia un condón, le dije que sí, lo saque del cajón de mi mueble, después continuamos besándonos, acariciándonos y abrazándonos, a tal grado de que nuestra calentura de hecho continuamos con nuestro jueguito del calzón chino, ya cuando todo estaba listo me puse el condón y comenzamos con lo nuestro, y después… toing!!!

-no por ahí no es, es mas arriba.

-¿mas arriba? ¿Dónde?, es que no veo nada…

-ahí, ahí, ahí, ahí es… despacio, despacio…

-¿mmmmmmmmmmm? ¿Ya?

-despacio, despacio, Remy me duele, despacio, despacio, despacio…

-¿en serio? ¿Me detengo? ¿Sigo? ¿Qué hago?

-despacio, despacio… no ya, para… quiero llorar… para, para, Remy para.

-¿segura? ¿paro?

-sí, si me duele mucho, ya, ya, ya…

Entonces, fue cuando recordé tres cosas, una, que éramos inexpertos en el sexo, que jamás habíamos leído algo sobre la primera vez de las personas, dos, que estábamos a oscuras en la habitación, y tres que los dos estábamos demasiado nerviosos como para disfrutar de una cosa asi.

Entonces decidimos postergarlo, me asome de la habitación y note que Eddy estaba dormido en el sillón, dejo la computadora que tocaba una canción entre erótica y romántica, lo cual me dio una idea, sin que se diera cuenta mi amigo, lleve a Trixie al baño aparentemente para cambiarnos de ropa.

Nos metimos en la bañera, ambos en ropa interior, entonces Trixie volvió a besarme, mejor que las veces anteriores, mis manos de devoraron su suave cuerpo, mis labios recorrieron su cuello, su espalda, su trasero, era como si el mundo se hubiera detenido, para ese momento ya nada nos importaba, ni el hecho de que el ser descubiertos así, nos metería en serios problemas.

Después de una hora asi, nos vestimos por completo, salimos del baño, y le dijimos a Eddy que saldría a acompañar a Trixie a que llegara su limosina.

En la calle nos quedamos abrazados en la acera hasta que llegara su transporte, ninguno de los dos decía nada, disfrutábamos el momento abrazados, quietos, era como si una vez mas el mundo solo estuviera poblado por nosotros dos. Al llegar su limosina, ella susurro en mi oído:

"Te amo"

Desde que lo escuche no supe que decir, y hasta hoy no se que responderle a ese hermoso gesto, no le pude decir nada, simplemente ella interpreto mi silencio, pues se que sabe que yo también la amo.

Desde esa vez Trixie es mi novia y espero que deseo que asi sea por siempre y para siempre.

FIN

Hola gente, como ven regrese con un nuevo fic, esta vez hablando de una pareja poco usual, además dense cuenta de que no existen Fanfics en español sobre Remy como protagonista. Pues bien espero que les haya gustado este estilo romántico y erótico, por no decir hentai, no, eso viene después gente. ESPERO SUS REVIEWS.

Otra cosa, esta historia es la adaptación de un relato que lei en un blog de internet.

See you later people, AJcosmo.


End file.
